


The Start

by Lilith (LillithsGarden)



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how T'Pol and Hoshi began their relationship in Vulcan Heart? This is their beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

T'Pol wasn't sure what to think of Ensign Hoshi Sato. The young woman was highly qualified, despite her exceeding discomfort with being in space. Her performance, while aboard the Klingon ship, had been exemplary; the effort to control her reactive human nature admirable.

Ensign Sato was still as startled by fluctuations in the ships speed, that weren't immediately absorbed by the inertial dampeners, as she had been three months ago; even with reassurance that things were fine.

“Why do you insist on jumping during minor inertial dampener fluctuations?" asked T'Pol, handing Hoshi the latest translation work.  Enterprise had come into contact with a ship of Nev'rans.  Captain Archer wanted the information acquired, during the first contact, translated and checked against the Vulcan database.

Hoshi shrugged, "It's frightening.  Haven't you ever been frightened by something, Sub-Commander?"

"During my kahs'wan I came across a wild sehlat.  The experience was unsettling, but through following my training I persevered.  Enterprise's fluctuations are not a sehlat; you should be able to overcome your human emotions."

Hoshi tilted her head, “You offering to teach me Sub-Commander?"

That had not been her intention, but it was a good opportunity to find out more about the odd ensign.  Maybe it would be enough for her to finally gain a solid opinion on the confusing human woman.  “I am."

Hoshi smiled at T'Pol, "Dinner, then my quarters, after shift?"

T'Pol considered it; barring disaster, she didn't have anything urgent to do after shift.  Normally, she found it restful to read scientific journals from Vulcan, answer any mail she received, and perform her nightly meditation.  In the past, she'd found teaching quieted her mind in much the same way as her normal routine did.  "That is acceptable." 

 

*****

 

Hoshi regarded the Vulcan woman, seated across from her in the mess.  She sipped her normal chamomile tea, taking occasional bites of food while she read her PADD. "Anything interesting?" asked Hoshi.

The Vulcan’s shoulders stiffened minutely.  Hoshi wouldn't have noticed if she was holding a conversation with anyone onboard other than T'Pol.  This didn't bother her; visual cues often helped her to interpret situations and words.  "It's the latest study from Vulcan on Pa'nar syndrome."  T'Pol said.

Hoshi held out a questioning hand, "May I read it?"

T'Pol nodded; her manner gruff for a Vulcan.  She watched the ensign, taking occasional sips of her drink.

Hoshi's heart clenched as she read the study.  It would seem that Vulcan was no closer to curing the disease then they had ever been. "That's kind of saddening to read.  They really are no closer to a cure?"

"They're not but I believe the human idiom, 'every little bit helps' is a valid descriptor of the situation.  If we progress in small increments we will soon be able to treat it."

 T'Pol took back the offered PADD.

"That doesn't help the people who have it though."

"No," T'Pol said quietly, “it doesn't. Their only available course of action is to wait until treatment becomes possible."

 

*****  

 

Shrugging off the top part of her uniform, when they entered her room, Hoshi turned to T'Pol.  "How do you want me?"

There was hidden meaning in those words that T'Pol couldn't discern, she was sure of it.  Studying the ensign did nothing to enlighten her. “Young Vulcans learn this technique kneeling, palms touching their teacher."

Hoshi knelt in front of T'Pol, a smile playing on her lips, “Like this?"

T’Pol completed a circle around the human female, noting the position Hoshi had arranged herself in.  “That is not the customary position, but it will suffice. You've done such things before."

"I do yoga in the morning.  Helps wake me up."

The Vulcan raised a pointed brow in surprise.  She had come across people practicing yoga in the park during her assignment in San Francisco.  It was much like meditating; this made Ensign Sato's lapses in control much more puzzling.  “How is it that you do not have more control over your ‘startle response’?"

Hoshi blushed, a pleasing sight T'Pol noted.  Her cheeks tinged red.  “I've always had trouble quieting my mind."

Mirroring the other female’s lotus like position she extended her hands, palms up, waiting.  “The key to controlling your emotions is not to cease thinking, but to focus your thoughts into a singularity.  Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." She placed her hands in T'Pol's noting the difference.  T'Pol's hands were soft like a human woman’s, but drier. Smooth, like a silken body powder a friend had gotten her for her 18th birthday, years ago. Hoshi blushed, closed her eyes, and listened to T'Pol's voice.

"Your mind is an ocean, but you can control it.  The waves are unruly.  Can you picture it?"

Hoshi's breath hitched. "Yes."

“You're in a boat; it's rocking.  Slowly even out the motion till you can no longer feel it."

Gradually Hoshi's emotions quieted until they were even; steady. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the other woman’s lips. "Thank you, T'Pol."

"I understand the proper response to a welcomed kiss, in human custom, is to ask the person to spend more time with you outside of other routine activities.  Would you like to dine with me tomorrow night?"

Hoshi placed another kiss on the Vulcan’s lips.  T'Pol took that as consent.  She would enjoy unraveling the mystery that was Hoshi Sato.


End file.
